eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Admins
Please use this space to contact an Admin. All Admins should have this page on their watchlist. And, please, sign your messages! --The Admins Guides Guides of the Shattered Land#Known Guide and GM Commands has the following note atm: Removed Per SOE, the Guide Liaison, and the Community Team. Please contact GuideAdmin@soe.sony.com if you want to discuss posting protected material. I didn't undo that edit because it got twice the same kind of edit from the same IP. -- Chillispike 17:27, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm removing the section in its entirety to avoid problems. I'll see what I can do to get in contact with the guide program directors and community team to see if there are other issues at hand.--Kodia 17:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Whois for that contributor does lead back to a SOE IP, although I personally think they should have contacted one of you admins rather than just edit it. Also see the talk page... I think that page deserves a rewrite from a better perspective (namely what guides do in game and how to apply, rather than just details of being in the program (since 99.999% of the players won't become guides and so for them it would be more important to see what guides do for them). --lordebon 00:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fired off a message to Kiara @ SOE, I'm not too happy about this. I dont mind removing the info (not even sure where it came from), but if they want to invoke the name of SOE as a threat like that, they need to make them selves known. --Uberfuzzy 05:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Obtain for Avatar dropped Item I tryed to create a new template for obtain from avatars expansion based, the look it in obtain would be like * **From Avatars during the Rise of Kunark Expansion. **including the following category Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items * **From Avatar of Storms during the Rise of Kunark Expansion. **including the following category Category:Rise of Kunark Avatar of Storms Dropped Items Possible way to handle the Categories: *Category:Avatar Dropped Items as main category for all subcategories *Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items as main category for Rok and could be in the categories Category:Avatar Dropped Items, Category:Rise of Kunark Avatar of Storms Dropped Items, ... *Category:Rise of Kunark Avatar of Storms Dropped Items could be in the categories Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items, Category:Avatar of Storms Dropped Items *Reported Drops for Avatars, that one is a little tricky. **Considering avatars change the loot table with every expansion, and that there get avatars added, there should be a avatar related switch or so. **Avatars should show instead of the dropped items the related drops as Links to the categories ***Example Reported Drops for Avatar of Storms for Rok and TSO: *Rise of Kunark **Category:Rise of Kunark All Avatar Dropped Items *The Shadow Odyssey **Category:The Shadow Odyssey All Avatar Dropped Items **Category:The Shadow Odyssey of Storms Dropped Items Q: Basic idea is good? other suggestions? -- Chillispike 00:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Too many categories, imho. One for Kunark, one for EoF, and 1 for TSO maybe. If the category is only going to have a few items in it, it doesn't serve a huge purpose. Certainly not (expansion) (individual avatar) categories... thats the point of the avatar's monster page. Also make shorter names... so for example Category:TSO Avatar Drops, Category:EoF Avatar Drops, and Category:RoK Avatar Drops for categorization. The category pages can maybe be turned into lists somewhat (ie for splitting and showing shared loot for alignments) so long as its kept concise. --lordebon 01:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, in Tso every Avatar drops only 1 special item which is the charm so yeah no need for a own category really. ::The thing why i thinked more about is that the avatars each expansion are like new mob with new drops, but same name. ::That's why i think it's better to use Links to expansion drops then the drops them self, because the list would be huge at some point. ::Also if there is 1 template for all avatars for Loot Linking it would be easier to update only 1 page each expansion with the new loot, while keeping the history of old drops. ::-- Chillispike 01:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I agree one template. I was just saying instead of having so many categories for the loot, just put it all in one category per expansion... and have the category page serve a dual-purpose with the alphabeticaly wiki-generated list plus in the article portion you can have which things are shared by who. The template can be made so that it describes where the item comes from... ie if TSO the call would look something like or . But the gist of it is only have one category per expansion... there's not so much avatar loot that we really need more than that. --lordebon 04:44, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Rendering Bug in IE7? All the lists in IE7 show the number or bullet element in the wrong position (not top aligned to the item it was assigned to.) Would it be possible to add "vertical-align: top" to "OL LI" in /skins/monaco/css/monaco_ie7.css ? :Thankyou for letting us know that this wikia-wide bug is still in effect. We're reporting this bug again to Wikia staff.--Kodia 13:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) WYSIWYG editor for Wikia? At http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_editor, I see mention of Wikia's new editor. Is this something that we can use on EQ2I? I'm not getting it with IE6, Firefox 3 or Chrome. Sassinak 18:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Hopefully soon?. It was turned on briefly for some testing from time to time, but its been off here since its started. I'm not against the idea in principal, as the wysiwyg has some really neat things in it. And it may help encourage people to write more guide, strategy, or other free form text like things which are very valuable. I've kept it off of this wiki because of some snags that are still in the system. *the strange effects (mangling) it has on tables (sometimes), lists and some other non-simple formatting (and we seems to have a lot of that ;P ). *If it detects any html comments in the page , it disables the wysiwyg mode, and you only get the "source" text editor much like this one (but different), and almost all of our pages still have these comments all over them, either for the top, or the bottom, or the template. *One of the other main differences, is if you have the wysiwyg enabled, the newarticletext (the stuff above the editor, where we stash the template preload buttons and other stuff) doesnt show up, at all. Period. You can play around with it on the community test wiki http://ct.wikia.com if you want to. If you dont see the editor, make sure you enable it in your preferences, turn OFF "Disable rich text editing" (i know, i dont like double negs either) on the editing tab in special:preferences I've been helping them find and work these bugs out. And also to improve the experience of using it, and reducing the shock of seeing it for the first time (oh boy there was shock in the older versions), So if you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything. --Uberfuzzy 19:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) editing template drop down menu i just noticed that the drop down menu under the edit text box doesnt show in firefox 3.5.3. tested with chrome, opera, and ie6 and i could see it in all of them (well my ie6 crashed before the page was fully loaded, but i saw the dropdown anyway). is it just me having this issue? --Vraeth 12:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Gone for me as well in FF 3.5 --lordebon 13:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Looking into it --Uberfuzzy 01:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Seems to be back and working for me under FF3.5 and chrome3. Still no IE6 support, but I'm looking into different solution alltogether, that may even cover ie6 --Uberfuzzy 06:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::i still dont see it :/ --Vraeth 15:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Not seeing it here either. --lordebon 15:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :any ETA on the fix? --Vraeth 16:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I still haven't heard any new word on this. Uberfuzzy may have more up to date info than me.--Kodia 18:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Giving this a /poke -- any news on this front? I still don't see dropdown box. A quick look at the source shows that all the stuff is there, but without the dropdown box the ones set to style:none cannot be accessed. --lordebon 18:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Still broken... are we to consider the dropdown dead at this point, or is there yet hope? --lordebon 21:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) its been broken for almost 7 months now with only a vague reply from Uberfuzzy about it. in addition, he hasnt replied to issues posted on his talk page for months. --Vraeth 07:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you Uberfuzzy! it's working again! (tested with Firefox, Safari and IE6) -- 11:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::finally! thanks :) looks cool, and works even in the ingame browser! --Vraeth 11:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Mmm, I like the new look, much appreciated! --lordebon 13:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) summary = commenting = spam? adding an edit summary of 'commenting' triggers the spam filter...--Vraeth 15:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, way to go wikia. What they need to do (instead of putting one of the most common phrases on the blocklist) is block new users from creating main namespace pages. That would cut down on spam -- this just adds annoying. --lordebon 15:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Okay that bites. We'll try to pass this along. Thanks! --Kodia Trust me, its been passed. Its actually not "commenting", but any edit summary that starts with "comment" and has something after it (for you regex nerds in the wild, ^comment.+). We're having trouble removing it, due to a bug we found in the system. Though that should be resolved soon. As for the preventing anon people from creating pages, thats not an easy choice to make, even just for 1 wiki. We here get many pages created by anon users (see here). Wikia is working on adjusting the captcha system already in place to work in a way so that it might help this issue globally. Life on the internet sucks :( --Uberfuzzy 18:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I acknowledge there's a significant contribution from anon users making new pages -- total blocking is not quite what I meant (although it is how my comment reads, in retrospect). The captcha system is a good example of a solution that I was looking for: something, anything, to prevent the automatic creation of nonsense pages by anon users. Glad to see that's being considered and also glad to hear the filter is being worked on. Regex is a mighty power that can go wrong, hehe. (It does boggle the mind a bit that anyone would put that in the blocklist in the first place). --lordebon 21:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) There were thousands of spam pages being created with comment1, comment2, etc by a broken spambot, was jumping IP's, and using random pagenames. summary blocking was the only way sadly. --Uberfuzzy 19:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Broadcasts in... German? Er, we're getting those talk-page broadcasts in German now? If they're going to broadcast this stuff to English wikis, the least they can do is include an English translation. --lordebon 17:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I ain't got saw any broadcast today ... which makes me curious o_O -- 18:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, just checked my bot account and nothing there... maybe they realized they broadcast that to everyone (and didn't mean to), hehe. In that case, move along, nothing to see here ;) --lordebon 18:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Superfluous edit link? For a few days now I've been seeing an edit link at the top of all editable pages, next to the page title. Was this added in a recent update, and if so: why? What is the value in having that link there, when there is a big "Edit this page" link just a smidge further up the page? Seems superfluous and aesthetically displeasing to me. --lordebon 15:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I saw it too, but i think the clue behind is that you can edit sections in the same way .. and now you can edit the whole page in that way too .. considering that the title looks like the top of a section. -- 16:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The page title is technically formatted like a H1 (=H1=) type of header, but the edit link does not work like that. I could see if it did (then the top edit link would open the section from the page to up until the next H1). But all it does is act as another full page edit link... and look ugly (it doesn't even right-align). Thus I don't like it, since it a) adds no useful functionality and b) looks bad/inconsistent with other edit links. --lordebon 16:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::i think i found its usefulness. when you check diffs (be it from rc or anyhow), clicking the edit this page edits the current version you are viewing, but with the new link you will edit the most recent version. i believe sometimes i was missing this feature, and usually had to go to the current article first and then click the edit --Vraeth 18:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohhhhh, yeah .. that's cool =) -- 19:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Mmm interesting, I did not know that Vraeth. OK, it does have some functionality not duplicated elsewhere, but it still should be right-aligned like everything else. (What can I say, I'm aesthetically picky ;) ). --lordebon 19:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :it seems that that edit button isnt doing that anymore, it is now doing the same as the edit button on the top :/ --Vraeth 13:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::In that case that link is once again superfluous (and thus I don't like it). --lordebon 18:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :The freaky thing is that when I am not logged in, next to the title is a graphical edit button, but once I log in, that becomes a regular blue link in square brackets on my screen. Bizarre. --Sigrdrifa 20:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Its actually be design that its a green pill button when logged out, the section edit links are like that too. new users dont notice them as much, so they were "spiced up" to stand out. --Uberfuzzy 22:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Heading size Anyone else notice the headings seem to be tiny now? For example, the page-title H1 and the normal section H2 seem tiny (regular font size) now. --lordebon 03:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Might have just been a server burp or something, seems fine today. --lordebon 17:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Everything seems to be fine here too.--Kodia 10:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Was a minor typo in a very top level CSS file. Broke just about every wiki. Many angry people :( --Uberfuzzy 22:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah yeah, that would explain it. --lordebon 13:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) old race images are shown it happened now multiple times that for several articles old race images are shown, for example Lieutenant Buldoral. what is causing this? --Vraeth 07:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Very odd, looks like some strange kind of caching -- the image isn't even the proper size, you can see it looks like it was warped to the aspect ratio of the new image, but still showing the old image. The issue appears to lie with the ImageThumb template, which is what generates the default race images. As you can see, calling it for 'human' is producing the wrong image but at the right aspect ratio. Unfortunately that template is locked so I cannot test it or even purge it. --lordebon 13:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I'll ask around and see if I can come up with an explanation. Server weirdness is my first guess.--Kodia 23:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Image cache issues have been a plague since we started that project. Server weirdness is an understatement. I'm seeing the 2 person version right now for that image. What are you seeing? --Uberfuzzy 22:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, my guess was that it was the image cache. It's properly displaying the two-person version now, but was displaying the old image at the AR of the new image for quite a while. As important as caching is for things, it sure does make for some wonky behavior at times. --lordebon 03:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::i still see the 2nd, stretched version of the human race image --Vraeth 06:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm. Try clearing your local browser cache. --lordebon 13:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) coming back here today, the human image is displaying fine now. but this article was created today, and i dont recall visiting any article portraying a half elf recently, and im seeing an early, soga-version half elf image there. posting the image here too, so you can check it yourselves --Vraeth 08:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Doh!, i just did a reload on firefox to clear the cache and now both images show the wrong image again :( :I wonder if delete and upload again would fix it, even it would be lame way to fix it :/-- 08:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Man that's some serious server wonk going on right there. We have *got* to get that worked on.--Kodia 10:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I read this page yesterday and both racial images displayed the duo genders. Today I read it and the half elf one is the SOGA male. My cache was cleared between, so all I can assume is that a contribution to this page reset the graphic. 03:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Adding: and after saving my previous comment it still shows the SOGA male. 03:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::both are displaying the duo genders for me right now... before hitting save... wonder if it'll change after --Vraeth 08:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Human looks correct for me, but half elf is SOGA. I don't know WTF is going on with their image caching. Maybe we should move the images to an AfD then reupload the latest so that it only has a single version to cache? It seems obvious that whatever the server wonkiness with those images is, it's not something we seem to be able to affect, rather something on their caching system end. --lordebon 13:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate page needing consolidation # Shareon Beliqeh # Shareon Beluiqeh --Sigrdrifa 18:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Tagged the later for deletion -- the screenshot shows the name as matching the first page (which is also more updated). Thanks for the catch! --lordebon 18:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::NPC's image filename needs a rename as well (already tagged, since apparently renames aren't as universal as article renames... /shrug). Anywho, makes me wonder if there are any other duplicate NPC names/etc on the wiki. Anyone know of a simple® way to check for duplicates other than to manually search via partial article/file titles? -- Mysterious drake 19:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Tagged the misnamed image afd as well -- it's an exact copy of the one that is under the correct name. I don't know of any way to automatically detect duplicate pages unfortunately, or even duplicate images (You'd think there'd be a special page to list images with duplicates, but I don't know of any). As for renaming files, that is a different permissions level than just renaming articles, since it affects something that is an actual file. At EQ2i, rollback users and above are the only ones able to rename files. --lordebon 19:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Done and deleted. There's really no good way to get duplicates figured out other than to look at the image itself. Sometimes you'll see it say at the bottom of the image that's duplicated, but not always. :)--Kodia 20:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Project:Duplicate NS0 pagenames :Ah perfect. There's a lot that are going to be false positives, but we can easily work through the list and just delete them from the list as we go along. --lordebon 12:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, one thought. Do we need to keep redirects that are only a capitalization differences? When searched for, if there's only on the capitalzation of the search doesn't matter, but I just want to get Kodia or Fuzzy's thoughts on it. --lordebon 13:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm indifferent on it. We usually keep them, since mediawiki's searching sucks. Also, you never who is linking to the old "wrong" name from outside. Redirects dont really hurt much. --Uberfuzzy 06:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : So the Duplicate NS0 pagenames project -- what do the "diff" numbers represent (so I know before I dive in head-first)? -- Mysterious drake 08:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::looking at them it's just the number of letters that are different between the 2 page names --Vraeth 08:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, that's just the magnitude of the different in the page name (in # of letters different). --lordebon 13:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) "Followed" pages instead of Watchlist Is this feature going to be turned on for EQ2i (or is it going to be something we can be excluded from)? I don't mind the idea so much on it's own, but I rather do NOT (not enough emphasis possible to convey using text alone) like that it is going to replace it wholesale with not so much as a 'by your leave' from the user. Maybe that's nice at some wikis, but I don't like it when 'social network' concepts get forced onto wikis that are purposely communal knowledge repositories, not social networks. It's the principle of the thing -- it's not really going to be harmful, but the user should decide whether they want to share their watchlist or not. There's plenty of people (myself included) that use the watch list not as a "my favorites pages list" but rather as... a watchlist of pages they want to notice any edits to above others (strange, I know). --lordebon 22:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately right now I believe it's getting turned on by default instead of left off as an opt-in thing. I'm really sorry.--Kodia 00:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::As per the Help page re: "Followed Pages"..... Once the feature goes live (5th May, 2010 according to the notice): ::*'To hide your followed pages list from public view, visit the "Followed pages" tab in your preferences on communitytest, and check the box for "Make my followed pages lists private".' ::**''This will remove the followed pages box from your user page, and will hide the contents of your followed pages tab from other users. (You will still be able to see your own list).'' ::**''This is a global setting and will affect your account on all wikis you participate in.'' ::*Special:Watchlist still exists and uses the same list of pages as Special:Following. Feel free to use either. ::So, it looks like the Wikia powers-that-be foresaw (thankfully) that some people either don't want/need/etc too much of their personal stuff global. -- Mysterious drake 04:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but we've enjoyed a bit of specialness for a while in not being required to use the global features they implement immediately. The point is not that we can turn it off. The point is that we *have to.* Now, that having been said, I don't mind so much, but I will be turning it off from public viewing. You guys don't need to see the sheer magnitude of my obsession.--Kodia 10:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, when I looked at the help page I didn't see that method of disabling it. I still maintain my objection at wikia's imperialist implementation policies, but I no longer object to this specific change since it can be opted out. --lordebon 14:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Kodia, yeah, you're not the only one... I "watch" lots of oddball pages, and have even more junk in my sandbox (which is bad enough, since *anyone* can look at anybody else's sandbox, lol). But yeah, the heart of the matter for us here at EQ2i still seems to come down to the fact that while some of us "know" each other in the sense that we all reference each other, ask ourselves for help and input, etc etc, we're not a social-network-centric wiki. Sure, it's nifty that wikia has a blog feature, but really, that matters to us how? :::::I'm in the same boat with you on the whole "imperialist implementation policies" (well put!) thing, lordebon. I'd rather see a notice saying "hey, Wikia users! You can now choose to make your followed page globally viewable" instead of "hey, guess what?! anybody on the interwebz can look at what ur keeping an eye on now, omgLOL!!!111!!1 {fine print -- to turn it off: go here, then there, then to another place where we have a tiny checkbox to disable it}." /sigh, it's an interesting concept, but what purpose does it really serve? Who really needs to be able to look at other users wikia bookmarks (essentially) other than the user who bookmarked the pages for themselves to begin with? Then again, I tend to mostly use my watchlist for things I won't easily catch on the recent changes page (talk pages, forum stuff, etc), especially since we've got such a great "Help Needed Within!" section. -- Mysterious drake 21:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Welcome to Web2.0. soon on a iPhone near you, Avatar in 4D with 11.1 surround sound, streamed thru your 5G internet on cellphone whooping 1Gbps! but yea, you see my point right? :Omg, how do I watch recent changes now? -- Locano 17:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :: as usual? --Vraeth 18:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: I guess I shouldn't have said "recent changes", but rather "recent changes from my watch list." I see now that My Home has an activity feed that I view changes to my watched pages on... but it's terribly inefficient compared to the old watch list. -- Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 20:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Click "More" then Watched Pages to see a list of them all, for the changes you have to go to . Don't ask me what possessed them to decide the feature would be even cooler by making it even harder to see your watchlist. I've given up on trying to understand the (lack of) reason behind the things wikia does. I wonder if that bar is user-modable to add it back... --lordebon 22:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I only have the option for , but I guess I'll just bookmark the link you gave me, lol. Thanks --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 23:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: is the brand new replacement (or "upgrade" as wikia refers to it, lol) for the . I will admit that I'm happy to finally be able to see all the pages I've ever marked to watch -- sorry, I mean "follow" -- since the old watchlist would remove a page from the active list if it hadn't seen any edits after a week or so. However, as , your followed pages are viewable by everyone unless you restrict it. So yeah, kudos to wikia for a better-functioning system that doesn't scrub out your followed pages, but boo-hiss for making them globally public inherently upon live status. -- Mysterious drake 04:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, but it's not really all that new. You can as a subpage of the watchlist special page, that's nothing new. They just rearranged it a smidge and made it more socially but far less actually useful (since now it takes more work to get to your watchlist). Thankfully you can always add a link to the watchlist page to your personal toolbar, like this. --lordebon 04:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Or you can set up an RSS feed to view the recent changes list. That's a bit of a better summary to me. Or, maybe I'm just used to reading it that way after all these years. :)--Kodia 10:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh this is great! I'll have to get used to looking for my watchlist on the side rather than at the top, but I'll get over it. Thank you!!! --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 18:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Special Order Gathering In New Halas the is a quest: Far Seas Requisition: Special Order Gathering Tried to do it but the bushes, wood DO NOT give the items needed for quest. Am I suppose to leave area & go to Greater Faydark? Quest:Far Seas Requisition: Special Order Gathering (New Halas) Was trying to do it but Wood & Bushes there do not give items required for quest. Am I suppose to leave New Halas to find items? :You mean the City Festival quest to gather raw materials? If I'm correct, then no, you need to gather all the tier 2 items from in/around New Halas and/or the Frostfang Sea zone as a whole. The Far Seas Requisition: Special Order Gathering page is solely tailored for/from when it was in Gfay... -- Mysterious drake 16:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Unless I mucked it up, the City Festival "writ" pages have been updated to reflect the fact that they're completable in all the zones they're offered in... As for New Halas, just keep in mind that part of the Frostfang Sea is T1 (level 1-9) and its harvestable nodes will be T1 as well. Perhaps that's why you weren't receiving the udpates? Look for T2 (level 10-19) nodes in another part of the zone and you should be fine! -- Mysterious drake 17:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) mark user/ip to be blocked is there a way to notify admins of a user that was spamming, etc to be blocked - if it got missed - with a template or something? for example like here, i marked the page as afd. if it stayed like that, the admins wouldve blocked that ip. but later Mysterious drake has filled in the page, and now there is no way to notice the spam, and realize there is an ip needed to be blocked --Vraeth 08:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, my bad.. I'd forgotten about getting that IP marked. So, yes, what Vraeth said. Some sort of flagging would be useful to know to use (if it exists). -- Mysterious drake 09:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::If an article is flagged as spam i check the history and what kind of spam it was, then i check the History of the spammer to decide for how long i bann the user. ::I would say use Admin needed for spam, even the article get's deleted after, or get's an other edit like the Bandolier leave the Admin Needed on the article there so we have a chance to find it =) ::-- 16:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd agree with the admin needed tag in this instance.--Kodia 10:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Harvestables Sprites So, I'm about to update all the rest of the harvesting sprites (i.e. File:Sprite metal.gif and File:Sprite metal rare.gif) for Tier 9. Only hangup is that I don't know the right file to tweak to tell the individual raw/rare pages to display their particular chunk of the sprite files... So yeah, if I could be pointed in the right direction to do so, so that Toxnettle root or Titanium ore display their proper icons? -- Mysterious drake 21:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :if you check the Mantrap root for example, there is an icon parameter that needs to be added to display the icon, like i did for toxnettle root --Vraeth 22:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I thought because of the way the sprites are called (i.e. a 42x42 chunk of a larger image, there was a CSS file or something similar that needed to be updated to reflect that the sprite files had been updated. /shrug.. Guess I won't look a gift horse in the mouth if it's working. -- Mysterious drake 22:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::thats right, but that css was updated by Kodia a while ago already --Vraeth 22:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::/facepalm, I should have figured, lol! -- Mysterious drake 22:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep, the harvestable icons are done via some CSS trickery, but it's already been updated for T9, the CSS only needs to be changed once per tier. --lordebon 03:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC)